Escaping Murder
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Everyone in Japan and America blames Minto for killing the president's daughter even though she didn't so she's on the run and keep bumping into Kish. MXK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I usually write IXR but this'll be focusing on Mint and Kish, I don't know why but I think they make a cute couple. And here's my OC that will never be in this fanfic other than saying the disclaimer:**

**Kanakiko: She never has owned Tokyo Mew Mew, if she did she wouldn't have to search all over the internet for TMM episodes.**

Chpt.1-Escaping A Murder Scene

It was a dark rainy Tuesday night, and Minto Aizawa tried to run home so she wouldn't get her blue hair wet but on the way she heard someone scream for help so she ran to the source of the screams and came up to a really dark alley, it was so dark that she couldn't see her hands in front of her face (Like the blackout in my city that happened four years ago) then she grabbed her pendent from her purse and it shone a dull light, but it was bright enough for her to see that two men were beating up a girl that looked like she was around Minto's age, seventeen, "Hey what are you doing let her go!" Minto yelled making the men turn to face her then they ran away so fast that she wasn't able to get a good look at them "Are you okay?" Minto asked running to the girl who had fell down on the floor and who was breathing hard

"Arigato...please catch them..." the fire engine red haired girl said

"Don't worry, I will, just hang on, I'll call for an ambulance," Minto said getting out her cell phone

"It's too late..." the girl said letting out her last breath as she closed her eyes as an old woman opened a window from the apartment building and saw Minto standing over the dead body

"Why did you kill her, that was the missing American president's daughter...wait till I call the police on you," the lady said climbing out of the window and walking towards Minto to grab her so she won't run away

"But I didn't kill her, so leave me alone, Mew Mew Minto Metamorphis!" Minto screamed transforming then she flew away not wanting to go to jail.

"Oh great, now everyone knows to watch out for Mew Minto, what am I going to do?" Minto asked herself under her breath as she sat on the roof of the highest building in all of Tokyo "I can't go to my friends or family, I don't want them to go down with me..." Minto said then she remembered what the president's daughter said

_"...Please catch them..." _

"So I'll look for them, but first I'll need a makeover so no one will know who I am," Minto said then she flew to the direction of the one person she knows is good at makeovers, Fujiwara-san.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, and FYI the girl who died is my OC, Cookie, and that's the last she will be seen**

**Cookie: What why?"**

**Me: Because you're dead, now go back to your ur- box**

**Cookie: You just had to let me be murdered, and instead of being in a cemetary, I'm in a box for exanimation on how I was murdered, you're evil, you know that?**

**Me: Yes I know, now review people, or I'll put a curse on you pathcetic mortals!**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did I wouldn't have to look for the DVD everywhere.**

Chpt.2- Bumping Into Kish

:Minto's POV:

A few minutes later I appeared in front of Zakuro's mansion, so I de-transformed and rang the doorbell then waited "Good evening Aizawa-san, please enter," Zakuro's butler said allowing me in, he obviously didn't watch the news yet

"Hello Aizawa-san, what do you need?" Zakuro asked me as she walked up to me

"I need help, I need you to change the way I look, every policeman in Tokyo are looking for me, and I can't go outside with everyone knowing how I look like!" I begged

"Why are the police even looking for you?" Zakuro asked so I sighed and grabbed the remote that was on the couch and turned the TV on to the news where they were showing a news flash about me "killing" the American president's daughter then I turned it off

"That's why, and I didn't kill her, it was two guys but the witness only saw me, so will you please help me Lady Zakuro?" I asked with a pleading look in my eyes

"...Fine I'll help you, follow me," Zakuro said then I followed her to a room filled with any type of make up that you would find in the world

"Wow, I've never seen so much make-up in my life!" I said which was true considering that I only had all of the make up from France

"Sit down, I'll change your hair color then give you some contacts to change your eye color, but don't worry it's not the contacts that people with glasses needs," Zakuro said showing me a purple chair that looked like one of the barber chairs so I sat in it while Zakuro got a couple of things in a cabinent then she started to change my whole apperance.

"And wa-la, the new you," Zakuro said so I looked in the mirror that was in front of me and saw that I had a seafoam blue colored hair and my eye color changed to a seafoam blue color

"Thank you Zakuro-san, thank you, I promise I'll owe you back, no matter what it is!" I said hugging Zakuro with a big smile

"Don't worry about it, I do stuff like this for friends, so it doesn't matter...you better get going, the police might come investigate here," Zakuro said so I let go of her and nodded

"Thank you again," I said running out of Zakuro's mansion then I started walking so I could catch my breath then I heard police sirens so I turned around then I fell down since I bumped into someone so I looked up to apoligize and saw Kish

"Kish, what are you doing here!" I asked as he helped me stand up

"Do I know you?" Kish asked not recognizing me espically without my hair buns up

"It's me, Minto," I said making Kish looked confused

"Minto, what did you do to yourself!" Kish asked as a police car passed by and the passenger seemed like he was searching for someone, and I knew he was searching for me so I looked back at Kish

"Can you teleport me to my room, I'll tell you later?" I asked Kish

"Tell me now, or I'll just teleport back to my planet," Kish said which made me roll my eyes then I dragged him to the nearest alley so nobody would hear me

"Okay I'll tell you...everyone in Tokyo thinks that I murdered the American president's daughter so I asked a friend to help me change my looks so nobody will catch me," I said making sure that there were no windows open

"You're the one that everyone's talking about!" Kish yelled so I had to cover his mouth

"Sshhh, I need to go back to my house but I can't go looking like this!" I said taking my hand away from Kish's mouth

"All right birdie then we can go, give me a hug," Kish said but I refused so he wrapped an arm around me and before I could push him away I saw that we were in my room so I quietly grabbed a backpack and put clothes, and money (cash, credit cards are too risky since they ask for your signiture and license) inside my backpack

"Take me to a hotel, but don't try anything funny, I just need a place to stay," I said making Kish pount which made me roll my eyes then he wrapped an arm around my waist and we were in front of a Holiday Inn

"Here we are, the nicest hotel for the richest girl," Kish said crossing his arms

"Hello, I have budget now, please take me to...a...Econo Lodge?" I asked as he rolled his eyes

"You really are the rich girl, and here I was trying to find out where Masaya was to kill him," Kish said touching my shoulder then we were in front of an Econo Lodge

"Don't you try killing anyone that I know, because then it'll just add more stress for me, and I don't need stress!" I said

"Well...I won't listen unless you do something for me," Kish said with a perverty smile on his face

'If he's thinking that I'll sleep with him, I'll make sure he'll even forget his name!' I thought "What do you want?" I asked him while crossing my arms

"A kiss from my little birdie," Kish said wrapping his arms around me and before I could push him away I could feel his lips touch mines and I expected it to be cold and sloppy but it was warm and gentle, something I've never felt before.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the first chappy, and this ficcie will be mostly focusing on Mint and Kish, and later on I WILL kill Masaya! Muwahahahahaha! Review please, NO FLAMES, anyone who sents a flame will have a curse that will make them find bad luck where ever they go and I would know, I think a witch or something gave me that curse. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did I would sue 4Kids for changing Tokyo Mew Mew, then murder them, MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

Chpt.3-Entering A Train With Tears

A few minutes later when we broke I was so shocked I could barely breathe "Well you better go ahead and rent a room, so you won't be too tired to runaway from Tokyo," Kish said brushing back some of my bangs

"Come with me, I don't want to be all by myself, and it'll be easier for me to escape the police," I said but he shook his head

"Sorry birdie but I have to go back to my planet...but don't worry, I'll come back for you instead of Ichigo," Kish said giving me a hug then we let go and he teleported away so I went to rent a room for the night.

The next day when I walked up to the train station I thought of nothing but Kish so when I got my train ticket for Osaka I sat on a bench and started crying 'Why do I have to be all alone like this...I just had to be near that murder scene, can things get worse?' I thought then I took out my driver's license tossed it in the trash can knowing that it would be too risky to carry it around then when my train came I climbed on it then took my seat and looked out the window not noticing someone that sat next to me.

A couple of minutes later the ticket guy came so I gave him my ticket and saw that the person sitting next to me was Ryou, "Ryou, what are you doing here!" I asked him as he gave me a confused look

"Uh...Have I seen you before?" Ryou asked me giving me a look like I was crazy

"It's me, Minto, I just changed my apperance," I said

"Minto, what the heck did you do to your hair and eyes!" Ryou asked me with a shocked and surprised look on his face

"Have you heard about that murderer?" I whispered to him

"Yeah, but what about it?" Ryou asked me

"Everyone thinks I did it, but it wasn't me, all I know is that it's two guys," I whispered so no one else will hear me

"I see, so you're hopping a train to try to clear your name, right?" Ryou said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms

"So why are you heading to Osaka, is it because of Ichigo?" I asked him and he gave me a look that told me he loves her

"Yeah...but she can be so dense," Ryou said

"Yep, it's so obvious that you have a crush on her," I said remembering the time that I first met Ichigo at that endangered species museum

"Yeah...but it doesn't matter now, I'm moving on, I know that there's no way she'll ever leave Masaya," Ryou said looking straight ahead, probably thinking about Ichigo or something

'I feel sorry for everyone that fell in love with Ichigo, espically knowing that she's with Masaya...but I wonder if Kish will come back for me, WHAT, What the heck am I thinking!' I thought as images of Kish came into my head I tried to erase them but it was no use, so I tried to get some sleep hoping that it would clear my mind, then I fell in a deep sleep, but I ended up dreaming about Kish.

An hour later I woke up because the train came to a complete stop then I saw policemen climbing the train then they started to walk up to people and checking their driver's license, and then as they came up to me I felt my stomach tie up in a knot but I didn't show any signs of nervousous, "May I please have your driver's license, we're looking for the murderer of the American president's daughter," the policeman said so Ryou handed the policeman his driver's license

"And what about you miss?" the policeman said with an American accent

"I'm only fifteen, I don't have one, I came on this trip with my brother, isn't that right oniisama?" I said hugging Ryou's arm

"Yep, so, what does the murderer even look like?" Ryou asked so the policemen handed us a WANTED sign with a sketch of my face

"Be careful, she's one dangerous person and she's still on the run, and the witness says she might be flying around as Mew Minto, so be extra careful," the policemen said then they started asking more people for their driver's license

'That was a close one, good thing Ryou's here, I just wish Kish was here...I hate to admit it but I think I'm falling for him, deeply,' I thought as the policemen got off of the train and the train started up again.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, to all of you people who sayv Jesse McCartney is like a clone of Ryou, HE'S NOT, because I saw Punk'd and Jesse McCartney was about to cry, it was so freacking funny, anywho, review please. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, sadly.**

Chpt.4-Familiar People

A few minutes later when I was sure that there was no police I decided to thank Ryou "Thank you Ryou, I would've been toast if I was caught," I said

"No problem, just remember that you always have friends that'll help you when you're in trouble, well I guess I'll see you around," Ryou said getting out of his chair and grabbing his things since the train stopped then I climbed out and grabbed my backpack and walked off of the train, then I saw two familiar people and that's when I realized that they were the ones who killed Cookie, the President's daughter! So I followed them, but not too close and I clutched my hands tightly around my pendent that was in my jean's pocket then they walked into some sort of warehouse so I quietly ran to a window and looked at what was going on, and the warehouse seemed abandoned then they walked up to some guy who looked like he would be in the CIA or something

"Hey birdie!" Kish said popping up behind me so I quickly covered his mouth and pushed him away from view

"Shh, these are the guys that killed Cookie, the president's daughter...great, I can't hear what they're saying," I said letting go of Kish and looking through the window

"I can handle that, hang on," Kish said then he picked me up bridal style and teleported inside the building only we were floating near the ceiling and I was able to hear what they were saying

"So did you kill her?" the CIA looking dude asked

"Yep, and the best thing is that everyone in two countrys blame Mew Minto, so where's our 600 grand ($600,000)?" the brown haired guy asked as the CIA guy grew a smirk and took out a silver briefcase and opened it up and I saw a lot of American dollars inside

"A good reward for a sweet victory, now my wife won't be coming home complaining about that little brat, and now the president will be so devastated that it'll be simple to convince him out of office and then I'll be the president," the CIA, who I now knew was the Vice President, VP, said

"All according to plan, life is so easy," the blonde guy said which made me so angry knowing they were going to get away and live their own happy lives

"Put me down Kish...I need to settle some buisness," I whispered so Kish teleported closer to the ground where I fell and landed on my feet

"You should know, life is never easy, Mew Mew Minto Metapmorphis!" I yelled taking out my pendent and transforming

"Crud, it's Mew Minto, run!" the VP yelled starting to run but I summoned my arrow and aimed

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" I yelled destroying the exit that they were heading to "You'll pay, Kish, help me out here, and I'll give you a special present!" I said smiling at Kish which made him smile then he summoned a couple of kirema animas

"I knew we shouldn't have done this!" the brown haired guy said with fear in his eyes as the rat kirema anima was near them and looking at them like they were his prey

"So what it'll be boys, getting eaten alive or turning yourselfs into the police?" I said crossing my arms and flying over the kirema anima next to Kish

"O-okay, we'll turn ourselves in, just please don't kill us!" the VP said making me smile so Kish made the kirema anime go back to a rat and I de-transformed and Kish caught me before I could fall on the ground then he floated to the ground as I grabbed the VP and Kish grabbed the brown and blonde haired guys then we walked to the police station.

"These are the guys that killed Cookie, now tell them Mr.VP," I said when we entered the police station then everyone looked at me

"We weren't the ones, this is Mew Minto, see here's her pendent!" the VP said grabbing my pendent from my pocket and he showed it to everyone making a couple of policemen walk to me with handcuffs which made me back up to Kish

"Please help me, I promise I'll do whatever you want me to," I begged Kish so he wrapped his arms around me and teleported me away and I saw that we were in a park that was miles away from the police station "What am I going to do, they took my pendent, and now they know how I look like," I said sitting on a park bench and crying which made my contacts fall out but I didn't care then Kish sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders so I cried into his chest

"I'm not a beauty expert and I really don't know much about Japan, but when my birdie's in need I have to help her no matter what, so I'll help you," Kish said making my heart pound as I blushed a little

"Thanks, but the police will send out flyers of how I look right now, so how can I redisguise myself?" I asked Kish as I looked up into his golden eyes

"Simple, I'll send a kirema anime to a wig store and get a wig for you, nobody will even know who you are," Kish said making me smile so I hugged him

"Thank you Kish, you're the greatest!" I said then I gave him a kiss on the lips which made me blush like crazy

"No problem birdie...to think I came to earth to try and win Ichigo's heart and you ended up winning my heart," Kish said brushing back some of my hair then our faces leaned in close to each other's but before our lips could meet policemen found us

"There she is, get her!" a policewoman yelled making me turn around and sixty policemen were running towards us

"Kish, get us out of here!" I said so Kish hugged me and teleported us away and I saw that we were on a roof overlooking the park

"Now where were we?" Kish said then we gave each other a kiss on the lips, more passionate then last time.

A few minutes later we broke from each other's grasp but we still hugged each other, "I wish we could be like this...forever...no one inturptting us, and not having to be on the run," I said as Kish combed his fingers through my hair

"We could...come to my planet, no one will be chasing after us, and you don't have to worry about everyone hating you," Kish said making me look into his eyes

'What should I do, my mind is going crazy,' I thought as I tried to speak "I can't."

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, and I promise I WILL kill Masaya, in later chapters, I'll probably make Ryou kill him, yeah, there's an idea, I love the fact that I don't have writer's block! Review please. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Chpt.5-Never Forgetting A Promise

"I'm sorry Kish, but I can't," I said breaking from our hug and looking away from him, not wanting to see his hurt face

"What, why?" Kish asked making tears drip from my face

"Because, I made a promise to Cookie that I would catch the guys that killed her, and I can't break promises, my family and friends are already going crazy, they shouldn't have to suffer just because I was around the murder scene, but I promise I'll go with you, once I finish my mission here," I said looking at his face and seeing that he was hurt

"I should've known that Ichigo's best friend would end up like Ichigo, don't worry about the promise with me, I'm going back, goodbye birdie," Kish said blinking away so I sank to my knees and started crying like I've never cried before.

An hour later I was staring out at the city of Osaka wiping away some tears that were still falling, 'Without my pendent and Kish I'm hopeless, I can't defend myself, I can't escape from the police, I can't find proof of the VP killing Cookie, and I can't keep Cookie's promise...I might as well stay here, and cry for the rest of my life,' I thought as I buried my head in my heads and cried even more "I want to transform, I need to transform...mew mew Minto metamorphis," I said under my breath then a bright blue light surrounded me and I saw that I transformed "What, how did I...well at least now I can attack Mr. VP and clear my name!" I said with a big smile on my face then I jumped off of the building and flew back to the warehouse where the VP gave his henchmen his money.

"Now that we have this we don't have to worry about that mew mew interferring with our plans," the Vp said with a smile as he looked at my pendent

"Yeah, but don't you think that was too easy?" the brown haired guy said

"What do mean Tokiharu?" the blonde guy said

"We got away with the murder, we took Minto's pendent, and the police are too busy chasing her to even think of us as suspects, don't you think so Kyle?" Tokiharu said and Kyle nodded

"Ah, quit whining, you already got your money so tomorrow we can just go back to America," the VP said

"Too bad you're not going to be on that plane," I said walking out of the shadows but they didn't seem scared, probably because I de-transformed before I go here so I could see their faces when I transformed

"Are you kidding me? Tokiharu, Kyle, grab her," the VP said so Tokiharu and Kyle ran towards me but it only made me smirk

"Mew Mew Minto Metamorphis!" I yelled transforming and looking at the shocked faces of Tokiharu, Kyle, and the VP

"B-but h-h-how was that possible, I have your pendent right here!" the VP said with fear in his eyes

"Too bad for you that I found out how to transform without my pendent, Mint Arrow!" I yelled summoning my arrow

"RUN!" Kyle yelled trying to run

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" I yelled destroying any exits that were away from me "I should just kill you right now after making my life a living hell, you made all of the policemen chase after me, you made me run away from my friends and family, and you made my first love go back to his home planet, so do you know what I'm going to do to you three!" I yelled as the fear in their eyes grew

"Kill us?" Kyle said shaking

"You wish, I'll keep attacking until we're even in pain, Ribbon Minto Echo!" I yelled as I shot one of my arrows at them "Two more hits and you'll confess to the police, isn't that right Mr. Vice President?" I said watching him scream in pain

"I'll confess now if you'll just stop attacking!" the VP yelled as he looked like he was about to throw up blood,

"No, two more hits then I'll bring you to the police, Ribbon Minto Echo!" I yelled throwing another attack at them making them all scream in pain, they're lucky I don't aim at any of them

"Please stop, I'll make him confess, I promise!" Tokiharu begged as he tried to stand up while holding his rib cage

"One more hit, Ribbon Minto Echo!" I yelled throwing my last attack to them "There, now we're even," I said walking to them and I saw them moaning in pain as they clutched their own bodies

"G-gomen, gomen nasai," the VP said making me smirk

"That's the best you can do, now get up, you'll be healed, Minto Hands of Healing," I said swiping my hand over their bodies and they were healed, but they were still hurting a little "Now you better confess, or I'll use an even powerful force, my friend Mew Ichigo," I said then I walked away and flew back to the roof that I was on with Kish, and I de-transformed and laid with my face looking up at the sky "Kish, aishiteru...I want to be with...I wish you were right by my side right now," I said under my breath as I closed my eyes then I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of me and Kish living on his planet.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, and I know I have yet killed Masaya but I will in probably the next chapter or chpt. 7, I don't really know, I'm making this up as I go and I'm feeling sick right now so be thankful that I'm even writing this, ooh, got to go, my stomach's acting up again, never eat too much pizza when you get sick from having too much dairy, review please. Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM**

Chpt.6-Come With Me

When I woke up I decided to see if the police were still searching for me so I transformed and flew down to the ground then de-transformed and ran to the police station. A few minutes later I entered the police station and walked up to the front desk "Can I help you?" a fat policeman asked me

"Uh...I was wondering if they ever caught Mew Minto for murdering that American president's daughter?" I asked him

"Turns out that the VP was the one who murdered her, came in last night along with two other guys screaming that they killed her and they confessed everything, but we're still on the lookout for Mew Minto to help confess so we know that it's not a prank," the policeman explained

"Oh, arigato," I said walking out then I hid in a nearby alley "Mew Mew Minto Metamorphis!" I yelled transforming then I flew out of the alley and flew around the jail cells that they had in the police station and I saw the VP "Wise decision Mr. Vice President," I said making them all turn and look at me then they backed up away from me

"P-please what do you want with us now?" Mr. VP asked with a look of fear in his eyes which made me chuckle

"Just came to see if you confessed!" I said with a smile then I felt someone shoot a dart at me and I all of a sudden felt really sleepy "What...was...that?" I said then I fell and fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw that I was in a jail cell and I also saw that I de-transformed, 'Oh no, what's going on, I know that the VP confessed, they just had to, so why am I here?' I thought then a policeman came and unlocked my cell door

"Don't look so scared, we're just going to ask you a few questions, follow me," the police man said so I stood up and followed him out and he lead me to a windowless questioning room with a detective sitting in a chair

"Ah, hello Mew Minto, please have a seat," the detective said so I sat at a chair that was across from him

"You don't know my real name do you?" I asked him scared that my secret identity was discovered

"No, all we know is that you're Mew Minto, and I'm Detective Kyo, now on to the questions, where were you on the night of Cookie Picket's death?" Kyo asked me

"I was running home from work then I heard someone cry for help so I ran to the source and saw two guys beating up a girl so I told them to stop then they just ran away and when I was going to call an ambulence she just died and a lady only saw me so she blamed me for Cookie's death," I said remembering that rainy night

"So when you ran away from the scene where did you go to?" Kyo asked me, so I decided not to mention Zakuro, not wanting to get her caught in the middle of my mess so I skipped to Kish

"I bumped into a friend and he gave me money to go to a hotel and get train tickets," I said twisting the truth

"And who is this friend of yours?" Kyo asked me acting like he was on a roll,

"Kish, I'm only saying his first name," I said, like I really know his last name

"So then when you came here you found the real criminals, what did you do?" Kyo asked me

"Followed them and threatened them to confess otherwise I would attack them," I said looking at my lap, I was in a huge mood for tea

"So the first time they came here they took your pendent, how were you able to transform?" Kyo asked me

"That has nothing to with this, can I please go home, you caught your guys and now my name is cleared," I said looking up at him

"Yes but we just need to know if you threw any attacks at them," Kyo said

"If I threw attacks at them they would be dead right now, so I'm leaving, goodbye," I said getting up and walking out the door

"Get back here now!" Kyo yelled trying to grab my hand

"I said I'm leaving so I leaving," I said building a force field around me so he wouldn't stop me, something I didn't even know I could do then I walked outside and saw over ten kirema animas attacking Osaka which reminded me of the time when Kish was planning to take Blue Knight's spirit, (Episode 49, I saw it twice!) "Mew Mew Minto Metamorphis!" I yelled transforming then I flew to the nearest kirema anima "Ribbon Minto Echo!" I yelled destroying the kirema anima then while I was destroying Kirema animas I was looking for Kish then I saw him standing on a nearby tree "Kish!" I yelled trying to fly to him but a spider kirema anima swiped his leg at my back making me fall 'I have to get up, I have to win,' I thought struggling to get up ignoring the pain that was all over my back then I faced the spider kirema anime "Ribbon Minto Echo!"I yelled destroying the kirema anima then I finished off the other kirema animas

"Congratulations birdie, but that doesn't mean that I'm admitting defeat!" Kish yelled summoning more kirema animas then they all threw an attack at me making me fall and tears started coming out of my eyes, because of the pain that the kirema animas cause and because Kish hasn't forgiven me yet

"Kish, please stop," I said under my breath then I felt kirema animas hitting my back which made me scream in pain and cry even more then I looked at Kish, but he didn't look at me, he tried not look at me knowing that if he saw me crying he would stop attacking, so I tried to get up but I was too weak, "Ribbon Minto Arrow!" I yelled throwing an attack at a kirema anima which made me even weaker, since I was sitting up, then I tried to stand up "Ribbon Minto Arrow!" I yelled when I stood up then I destroyed a kirema anima but some kirema animas went behind me and attacked my back again making me scream in pain so the kirema animas that were in front of me also attacked making me cry and scream in pain, then I fell to the ground and blacked out.

:Kish's POV:

I heard Minto screaming in pain, but I didn't stop my kirema animas, it was like part of me wanted to kill her and the other part of me wanted to save her, and while she was fighting I was arguing with myself of what I should do, then when I saw that she blacked out I destroyed my own kirema animas and flew down next to her body, then I checked to see if she was still breathing , and she was then she de-transformed so I teleported to the nearest hospital then I ran in to the emergancy room where some doctors told me to bring her in a room then I waited in the lobby while they tried to heal her wounds, 'Why did I tried to kill her, just because she said she wouldn't come with me, what was I thinking, if I didn't attack her like that then she wouldn't be here?' I thought as I clutched my head very tightly not caring if anyone was looking at me weird, then a few minutes later I couldn't take it anymore so I walked up to the counter to see if I was able to visit Minto "Um...excuse me, but is Minto Aizawa avaliable for visitors?" I asked the nurse

"Yes, she's in room 204," the nurse said so I ran to look for the room that Minto was in.

A couple of second later I came up to a door that said 204, so I opened it and saw Minto in a hospital bed with wires and bandages and I saw that she was sleeping so I walked over to her and brushed back some of her bangs, "How could I do this?" I said under my breath then I gave her a kiss on her lips, then I stood back up and sat in a sitting position while I was floating, waiting for her to wake up.

TBC

**A/N: NYA! I still haven't killed Masaya, hmm, I think I'll include him in my next chapter, yeah, that'll do, so stay tuned if you want Masaya to die, review please. Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chpt.7-Bringing A Person Back To Life That ISN'T Aoyama-kun

:Still in Kish's POV:

A few hours later Minto was still in a coma, then I heard a lot of doctors running past the room so curious I went to see who they were going to treat then I saw Masaya all bloody liked someone killed him, so I stopped a nurse "Excuse me, but what happened to Masaya, he was a friend of mine," I asked

"Apparently someone snuck into his hotel room and stabbed him, but nobody knows who did it," the nurse said then she ran back to the room that Masaya was going into

'Ryou probably did it,' I thought then I walked back to the room that Minto was in and I saw that she was still in a coma "Wake up soon Minto, I can't survive without you," I said under my breath then I floated in the air and went back to my sitting position.

:Minto Dreaming:

"Why am I in the park of Tokyo?" I asked myself when I appeared in the park and saw that there were cherry blossoms everywhere, and I knew I really wasn't in Tokyo since it was winter then I saw a familiar person standing in front of me, and I saw that it was Cookie

"Thank you Minto for helping me...but I feel sadness for my family and friends that are holding a heavy heart...I need your help," Cookie said which made me confused

"Me, but I can't bring people back to life?" I said as she smiled

"Who else helped you transform when you needed to, and who else helped you get away from detective Kyo?" Cookie asked me

"You were the one who did all that, but why didn't you help me against Kish's kirema animas?" I asked her with a surprised look in my eyes

"Because the only way to communicate to the living is if that living person is near death, and at this moment you're in a coma...and I your help to bring me back to life," Cookie said

"But couldn't you have done that a long time ago?" I asked

"No, in order for a spirit to be brung back to life is if a mew mew with a pure heart is the one near the body...in other words, I need to be formed with your spirit so I can live again," Cookie said then she turned into a bright light and entered my body.

:Minto's POV:

When the light entered my body my eyes went open and I sat up and took in some air, "Minto you're alive!" Kish said hugging me then I hugged him back

"Aishiteru, Kish, I'm glad that I'm here," I said closing my eyes and feeling tears of joy flow down my cheeks as I tightened our hug

"I love you too birdie...so what are we going to do now, go back to Tokyo?" Kish asked and I smiled but shook my head

"I need to find out where Cookie's body is, she asked me to bring her back to life while I was in a coma...so can you take me to her?" I asked Kish and he grew a smile

"Sure thing birdie," Kish said then we teleported and we landed in a cold room and I saw some sort of table that had a person on it but I couldn't see who it was since a white sheet covered the body, so I removed the sheet and saw Cookies lifeless, blue body laying there with her bruises and cuts from the last time I saw her, so I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes,

"Minto Hands of Life," I said swiping my hand over Cookie's body then I felt something leave my body and when I opened my eyes I saw Cookie's eyes open and she quickly sat up and took some air,

"Minto...how did you do that?" Kish asked with a surprised look on his face

"I helped her, thank you Minto, for everything," Cookie said smiling at me so I smiled back

"No problem, it's the least I could do, now why don't we go back to Tokyo, in Cafe' Mew Mew?" I said so Kish grabbed onto both of us and teleported us to Cafe' Mew Mew where it was empty and the girls were sitting at a table, with their backs towards us so I decided to get some attention "Why aren't you guys working?" I said which made them all turn to me, Kish, and Cookie then they grew a big smile

"Minto you're back!" Everyone, even Zakuro said hugging me

"How were you able to recognize me with my new hair color?" I asked them

"Zakuro told us everything, and we were worried sick about you, but we're glad that you're safe!" Ichigo said hugging me even more

"Well I better go see my dad now, I'll see you guys later!" Cookie said waving goodbye so I waved

"Come back soon!" I said

"Have you seen Masaya, he was supposed to be in Osaka on a school trip?" Ichigo asked me when we all broke the group hug

"No I haven't, have you seen him Kish?" I asked Kish and he looked like he was hiding something "Tell us or you'll never get to experience another kiss from me," I said crossing my arms as everyone stared at us and gave us a weird look but they let it slide, for now

"Well while you were in a coma doctors took Masaya into surgery, apparently someone killed him, and the only people I know that were in Osaka are me, Minto, Masaya, and...Ryou," Kish said as Ichigo grew tears then she knelt down on her knees and cried so everyone tried to comfort her, including Kish

"Masaya, why!" Ichigo screamed through sobs

"It's okay Ichigo oneesama, maybe you'll find someone else!" Purin said trying to comfort Ichigo with a hug

"No one can replace Masaya, no one!" Ichigo said through sobs

"Ichigo, you won't know unless you try, try going out with someone other than Masaya, don't sit around crying and whining over his death, if you do that then you'll just live life watching all of us having kids and husbands while you're crying about the past, what's done is done, just let it go, trust me, it's better," I said as Kish took me in his arms then Ichigo looked up at me

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Minto is right, you guys have someone, Minto you have Kish, Rettasu you have Pai, Purin you have Tart, and Zakuro you have Keiichiro...I need to move on," Ichigo said wiping away her tears

"And I know someone, who's been wanting to be with you since he first met you," Rettau said, and I knew who she was talking about

"Who?" Ichigo said

"Ryou," we all said at the same time and she smiled at us

"I'll try to go out with him then," Ichigo said so we smiled back at her, happy that both of them will be happy together.

TBC

**A/N: Well the next chappy will be the NEXT to the last one, gomen, but I think it'll be good to stop, and for once I'll try not to make my last chapter so short, that sounds good, review please, NO FLAMES! Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, only my OC, Cookie**

Chpt.8-What Happens Next?

So later on me and Kish walked back to my mansion "I can't believe I've been away for a month, it's already near Christmas," I said resting my head on Kish's shoulder as snow fell all around us

"At least you're back, your family sure will be happy," Kish said which made me smile

"Yeah...I've been thinking...maybe I could go with you to your planet on New Years," I said looking up at him and seeing him smile

"I hope your family will agree to it," Kish said looking at me then he wrapped his arms around my waist and then his lips touched mine's and we were bought into another passionate kiss.

:Ichigo's POV:

"Man it's cold," I said as I waited for my train to come then I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to make myself warmer as flashbacks of me and Ryou came to my mind...

_You're heavier than you look._

_This is pretty good._

_Let's dance._

_Here's a tip, make sure your cat ears don't pop up from all of the excitment._

_Really you're so weird, you're a truly unique character._

_Would you turn into a cat if someone kissed you right now? Wanna try it? Kiss me..._

_Time's up...what's up, how are you?_

_Oh well now you know._

_I'm just taking responsibility for involving all of you._

_You have no right to feel sorry for anybody._

A few minutes later my train came up so I climbed it and sat in my chair, then I waited for us to arrive to Osaka, so I can finally confess my feelings to Ryou.

:Rettasu's POV:

"I wish Pai was here to enjoy this weather with me," I said under my breath as I laid in the snow when I finished making my snow angel, then I closed my eyes and started to sing a song, "**Sotto mezameru hakanai omoi ? zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...**"

"That was beautiful," I heard a familiar voice say so I opened my eyes, sat up then looked up at the tree that was behind me and I saw Pai sitting on a tree branch which made me blush a little

"Arigato...I've always thought that, that song related a lot to me," I said trying to hide my blush then Pai teleported and landed in front of me

"It does seem like it fits you a lot," Pai said brushing back some of my hair which made me blush madly

"Um...I guess so...so what brings you to earth?" I asked trying to look away from him so I won't blush even more

"Tart wanted to be here with Purin for Christmas and I wanted to be with you," Pai said making me look back up at him then we closed our eyes and we were bought into a deep passionate kiss, and I never wanted it to stop.

:Purin's POV:

"Can we open presents now oneesama, na no da?" Honcha asked me

"No silly, it's only Christmas Eve, you know that we open presents on Christmas day, na no da!" I said with a smile as all of my little sisters grew puppy dog eyes

"Please na no da!" they all said

"You should let them, after all it is mean to disagree with them," I heard a familiar voice say behind me so I turned around and saw Tar-tar

"Tar-Tar!" I said hugging him

"Tar-Tar's here for Christmas, yay, na no da!" all of my sisters said joining in on the hug

"AIR!" Tart yelled so we all let him go so he could breathe

"What brings Tar-Tar here, na no da!" I asked him as all of my sisters went to the Christmas tree to open presents so me and Tar-Tar sat on the couch

"Just wanted to visit you on Christmas, its been a while since we last saw each other," Tart said which was true since the last time we saw each other was when we defeated Deep Blue which was six years ago

"I missed you Tar-Tar!" I said hugging him around his neck

"I hate to admit it but I missed you too," Tart said returning the hug

"Yay, we have good presents na no da!" Chancha, Honcha, Hanacha, Lucha, and Heicha said running to their rooms to play with their presents which left me and Tart alone

"I was waiting till they went away, now I can do this," Tart said then his face went closer to mines and I felt his lips touch mine and we were bought into a deep passionate kiss.

:Zakuro's POV:

Since everyone had families to go to for Christmas Eve I decided to stay at the cafe' to back a couple of sweets and I was surprised to see that they were really a success, they looked good and they even tasted good, "Wow I never knew I could cook," I said under my breath after I swallowed a bite of my cupcake

"Those looks good," I heard a voice say next to me so I turned around and saw Keiichiro

"They are good, want one?" I asked him handing him a cupcake then he took a bite and smiled

"You're right, these are the best cupcakes I've ever tasted," Keiichiro said making me smile

"Arigato, so why aren't you at home on Christmas Eve?" I asked him as I cleaned up my mess and Keiichiro started helping me

"I didn't want to be there alone so I decided to come here to get a few supplies...and what about you, don't you have some party to go to?" Keiichiro asked me

"No, I decided to come here because I didn't want to be all alone in my mansion," I said taking another cupcake since I made four cupcakes

"...I guess we could spend Christmas Eve together, it doesn't seem so bad," Keiichiro suggested

"Sure, so do we go to my place or your place?" I asked him as I washed my hands and took off my apron

"Why don't we go to your place, my apartment space is filled up with my Chrsitmas tree," Keiichiro said I nodded then we walked to my mansion which wasn't that far from the cafe'.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, and the next one WILL be the last one, I know boohoo, but if I keep continuing it'll be hard for me to update with school next week (WHHHY! bangs head on desk) I'm going to miss summer vacation, sniff. review please.**

**And before I forget here's what Rettasu was singing (FYI it's My Will, from Inuyasha)**

**Sotto mezameru hakanai omoi ? zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...**

**Quietly awakening...I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...**

**Thanks for reading. Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, only the people that aren't in the anime/manga.**

Chpt.9-Happy Endings

:Minto's POV:

When we broke we continued on the pathway to my mansion, holding each other's hand and being close to each other to keep warm. A few minutes later we came up to my mansion so I opened the door and my whole family came running to me and giving me hugs and kisses "Minto, what happened, what did you do to your hair?" my mom asked me as she looked at me with tears in her eyes and I could see that she hasn't slept for weeks so I hugged her

"I needed to look different so the police wouldn't be after me, everyone thought that I killed the president's daughter, I'm sorry to make you guys worry," I said giving them all a hug

"And who is this young man?" Ba (I think that's her name, the one that takes care of Minto) asked me and she was talking about Kish

"Everyone this is Kish, my boyfriend, he helped me escape the police a lot of times," I said as Kish wrapped an arm around my shoulder

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," my dad said to Kish

"It was no problem, I'd do anything for my little bir-" Kish said but I put my hand over his mouth

"They don't know I'm a mew mew," I whispered to him

"I hate to be rude but can we open presents now, I have studying to do tomorrow," my brother (I can't remember his name) said so everyone went to the living room and opened presents.

:Ichigo's POV:

An hour later the train arrived at Osaka so I grabbed my backpack that I brung along with me and got off the train "Please be here Shirogane," I said under my breath as I walked away from the train station and to the nearest hotel hoping that Ryou was staying there.

A few minutes later I arrived at a Holiday Inn so I walked in and walked up to the counter, "Hi, is there a Ryou Shirogane here?" I asked the lady at the counter so the lady checked the name on the computer then turned to me

"Yes he's here, may I ask why you would like to see him?" the lady asked

"Because I had to meet him for Christmas, it's our anniversary tomorrow and I had to work the day we were supposed to leave so he went ahead to get a room before the Christmas traffic and I needed to make sure he was here, so what room is he in?" I lied to the lady

"On the third floor in room 369," the lady said

"Arigato, merry Christmas," I said running to an elevator which bought me to the third floor and I searched for room 369.

A couple of minutes later I came up to a door that said 369 so I knocked on it and waited. Then Ryou opened the door and looked surprised to see me "Ichigo...what are you doing here?" Ryou asked me allowing me inside

"...Masaya died and everyone told me to move on...and when I agreed thoughts of you came in my head so I decided to look for you," I said blushing a little as Ryou walked closer to me making me blush even more

"And what are you trying to say Ichigo?" Ryou asked me making me blush a lot

"I'm trying to say that...I...love...you," I said then Ryou wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we bought each other to a deep passionate kiss, one I never felt from Masaya, and this was the best Christmas present a neko girl could ever ask for.

:Rettasu's POV:

A few minutes later we broke but still held on to each other "Aishiteru Rettasu," Pai said making me smile

"I love you too Pai, I've always loved you," I said kissing him again,

"Come with me back to my planet, it's prettier there than it is here, one part of the planet is always snowing, and another part has lots of trees and beautiful blue oceans," Pai said when we stopped kissing

"I'll always be by your side, no matter what," I said then we continued kissing.

:Purin's POV:

"Well I guess I better get going," Tart said when we broke

"Wait, why'd ya kiss me?" I asked him as I held onto his wrist so he won't teleport away then he looked at me

"I hate to admit stuff like this but I...I've always had a...sort of...crush...on you," Tart said blushing a little

"Ah Tar-Tar, I've always had a crush on you too, can you stay on earth!" I asked him hugging his neck

"Well I was thinking if you and your sisters could come with me on my planet," Tart said so I let go of him and smiled

"Of course we'll come with you!" I said giving him a peck on the lips

"Great, you should see it, it's really pretty, as pretty as you," Tart said which made me excited to go with Tart.

:Zakuro's POV:

"Well this is my place, don't mind the fact that it's quiet, I gave everyone vacation," I said when I opened the front door of my mansion and I allowed Keiichiro to walk in

"Wow, this place is really pretty, as pretty as you," Keiichiro said making me blush (Has anyone even SEEN Zakuro blush?)

"Thank you...nobody has ever said anything like that to me," I said trying to hide my blush

"Maybe it's because nobody had ever loved you like the way I do," Keiichiro said walking closer to me then I felt his lips touch mines and it was the most awesome thing I've ever felt.

:End of all POVs:

So the week after New Years Minto, Rettasu, Purin, and Purin's sisters went to the planet that Kish, Pai, and Tart lived in, and just like the aliens said it was prettier and better than Earth, thanks to the Mew Aqua no doubt, so they all married Minto and Kish were so in love that they couldn't keep each other's hands off of each other and they had ten children, Rettasu and Pai had two children, and Purin and Tart had three, Ichigo and Ryou had eight children, and Zakuro only had one, and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

**A/N: Believe it or not but this is my longest aftermath ever, so be thankful that I made it long, and FYI, one of Masaya's classmates killed him by accident, never try to scare someone with a knife after they just watched a scary movie, hopefully I'll be able to make another MintoXKish fanfic, hopefully if I'm not too busy, and thank God that if I need to study I memorize things really fast, arigato to all of my reviewers, and review again please. Adios!**


End file.
